


Made With Love : What to Do With Two Perfectly Attractive Single Men

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take two single men, mix in a dash of sexual tension, and you either have a recipe for disaster or love. Kurt and the new employee, a graduate student by the name of Blaine Anderson, definitely have the makings of something…delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Take Two Attractive Single Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chambergambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambergambit/gifts).



> Written for the KB Holidays 2011 challenge last year. I'm a terrible crossposter, so....literally, a year later, here we are. Enjoy, everyone!

Kurt loved the end of September. Not because Central Park was more beautiful than ever as the leaves changed color and fell to the ground, or because he got to wear his cardigans, blazers and boots without sweating up a storm.

No, the end of September meant the coming of October. That meant that it was time to start baking and selling pumpkin flavored  _everything_ ; pumpkin cheesecake bars, pumpkin chocolate chip muffins, pumpkin spice cupcakes (with cinnamon cream cheese frosting; his personal favorite. He'd bathe in it if it wouldn't be so terrible for his skin).

He loved the smell of it all. He even dug up the cash to purchase far too many pumpkin spice lattes from Starbucks because they were absolutely delectable. He, of course, did not support corporate oppression, but he was powerless against pumpkin.

Kurt had been assistant manager at the bakery for a year now, and a faithful employee for four before that. He'd never quite dreamed of half running a bakery when he'd been a kid growing up in Ohio, but when he'd come to New York a million years ago to escape Midwest conservatism, he'd soon realized a job of any sort was a necessity. He'd left Ohio a little foolishly, with a dream to be a big star and no back up plans. He was lucky to have found this job, and now that he'd settled into it, he really loved it.

Kurt's eyes slid shut and he inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of pumpkin and cinnamon once more. The bell above the door jangled and he opened his eyes.  
Well,  _shit_. Their newest hire, a gorgeous philosophy graduate student by the name of Blaine, stood in the doorway.

"Mmmm," Blaine murmured, his voice so low it was nearly pornographic. Kurt wondered if he made noises like that during sex. "Pumpkin. I love that smell. What did you make this morning?" he asked as he walked behind the counter, turning his back to Kurt as he picked up an apron and tied it around his waist.

"Pumpkin cheesecake bars, pumpkin cupcakes and now I've got pumpkin chocolate chip muffins in the oven," he said, his voice thin and reedy as he tried not to stare at Blaine's ass in his tight maroon corduroy pants.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, smiling softly. "You okay?"

Kurt shook his head. "Yeah. I'm great." He clapped his hands together. "I was thinking that flowers would be great. People love them. Could you run down to the florist and pick up something? Anything with red, yellow or orange in it—you know, fall colors. Maybe….five or so bunches. And make them all different."

Blaine nodded, already reaching around behind him to untie his apron.  
Kurt pulled the company credit card from under the counter, and hated himself for shivering when their fingers brushed as he handed it to Blaine.

"See you soon," Blaine said by way of farewell, a wicked grin lighting up his face. He strolled out of the door, and as soon as he was out of sight, Kurt leaned against the counter and closed his eyes.

He was losing it. He'd noticed that Blaine was extraordinarily attractive when he'd interviewed him, but had told himself he'd hired the kid because he seemed like he could use the cash, and seemed personable and intelligent enough to keep their customers happy. The minute Kurt had realized his attraction to Blaine was growing into something more, he'd being waiting for him to screw something up. Unfortunately, Blaine had been a perfect employee, and Kurt was pretty sure it was illegal to fire people for being too attractive.

A noise from behind startled him. He whirled around and laughed when he saw the owner standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

"Working hard, are we Hummel?" Kay drawled as she leaned against the frame, her arms crossed.

Kurt gulped. "Yes. Just sent Blaine out to get some flowers." He felt a blush spreading across his face.  _Well, fuck._

She rose an eyebrow. "You always blush when you mention that boy," she commented as she opened the cash register and placed yesterday's earnings into a zippered pouch.

Kurt tried to calm himself as she busied herself with counting the money. Kay had been wonderful to him since the day he stumbled into her bakery looking for a job six years ago. All he knew about her is that she was once a doctor and had a tendency to wear some really, really crazy shoes. Kurt looked down and repressed a shudder. Today she was wearing sparkly blue Doc Martens that nearly blinded him with their luminous ugliness.

"So you gonna ask him out, or what?" Kay asked, leaning against the counter.

"That wouldn't be very professional," Kurt stammered.

Her glossy red lips widened into a big smile. "You didn't say you didn't like him, Hummel."

"I don't," Kurt stammered, his throat suddenly dry. "Not at all. It's almost time to open—I think I'll cut up some pumpkin cheesecake squares to give out as samples."

She chuckled deeply in her throat. "You're adorable. See you tomorrow morning, darling." She patted his cheek fondly, kissed him on the forehead, and was gone as quickly as she'd come . Kurt looked down at his watch and started—it was time to get those pumpkin chocolate chip muffins out of the oven.

He busied himself with preparing samples for the morning's customers and arranging everything prettily in the display cases. He somehow missed Blaine coming back into the shop, and jumped back when he turned around and saw him standing there with his arms full of flowers.

"Oh, Blaine, you scared me," he said nervously, eyes lowering.

Blaine smiled at him, and Kurt loved the way that smile looked framed by flowers. He'd somehow never noticed before, but Blaine's eyes were the color of honey or caramel, like something you'd melt and pour on someone's body before licking it off. Kurt's mouth watered—he wondered what Blaine's skin tasted like, if he'd make that same "mmm" noise from earlier as Kurt lapped at the hollow of his throat while he was buried deep inside of him—

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. The question startled Kurt out of his very inappropriate thoughts.

"S-sorry," he stuttered. "I'm a little distracted—what did you say?"

Blaine's eyes flickered, and he licked at his bottom lip like he  _knew_ what Kurt had been thinking and was more than okay with it. "I was just asking," he said huskily, "If you liked the flowers."

"They're beautiful," Kurt replied. His eyes locked onto Blaine's. "Absolutely perfect."

They stared at each other for a few tense moments.

"I'm glad you like them," Blaine said finally. He turned and went to put them in the vases scattered around the bakery.

Kurt exhaled heavily. He really needed to get a hold on his emotions. Or rather, his libido. How long had it been since he'd gotten laid? Clearly too long.

* * *

Kurt glanced down at his watch. He loved the bakery, he really did, but this morning had been absolutely _brutal_. They were nearly out of everything, the coffee had kept disappearing like magic and the line had been out the door for hours. That meant they made a lot of money today, but it also meant that Kurt's whole body ached. Luckily, the afternoon workers would be here soon and he could go home and pass out for a bit. Just thirty more minutes.

He and Blaine had made quite a wonderful team—they were able to handle the influx of customers with ease and charm, talking and chatting while getting people in and out pretty quickly. Now Kurt  _really_ couldn't fire him. Blaine was the perfect employee. Always on time, great with customers, efficient, easy going and really, really attractive.

"It's been a busy morning," Blaine commented, running a hand through his glossy dark curls.

Kurt nodded. "My back and feet are killing me," he complained.

Blaine grinned. "I've been told I give killer massages."

Kurt inhaled sharply. The idea of Blaine's hands on his body, kneading and squeezing was far too arousing. Blaine had the best hands Kurt had ever seen on anyone. He thought about them far too often—gripping his hips while Blaine fucked him hard into the mattress, how tightly they'd grip Kurt's sheets when Kurt did the same to him and it drove him insane.

"I'm sure," Kurt said nervously.

Blaine smiled and Kurt felt like he was drawing him deeper and deeper into some kind of spell.

"The afternoon guys will be here soon, won't they? I'm totally ready to be done for the day," Blaine complained, raising his arms above his head and bending back into a stretch. His shirt rode up a little and Kurt could see the trail of dark hairs that led from his stomach into his pants and had to stop himself from drooling.

Kurt just nodded.

"But you've been here since the early hours of the morning—you must be exhausted. Wanna get some coffee after we're done? I'll buy and everything. You look like you could use a pick me up and there's no way I'm going to be able to wade through Spinoza and Leibniz without some caffeine."

"I have no idea who those guys are, but that doesn't sound too terribly exciting."

Blaine smiled. "They aren't. I have to take a semester of modern philosophy—it's not really my thing."

"You're getting your PhD in philosophy, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm more into the ancient and medieval stuff—I'd much rather think about souls than matter and mind-body dualism, I suppose." Blaine shrugged. "You never said yes to my offer, you know."

Kurt flushed. "S-sure. I'll probably fall asleep on the subway if I don't."

"We can't have that," Blaine murmured. "Wouldn't want someone to take advantage of you, would we?"

Kurt swallowed hard. "No, not at all."

_I'd more than okay with it if YOU took advantage of me, though. It wouldn't be taking advantage at all since I want it so fucking much_


	2. Step Two: Fold In A Few Tablespoons Of Infatuation

_Fuck. I shouldn’t have said yes._

  
Kurt was going to have Blaine thinking he was nothing but a bumbling idiot if he didn’t stop staring at him dreamily. He was probably drooling, too. Kurt had absolutely no idea what Blaine was saying, but it was obvious that he was extremely intelligent. Not that Kurt was surprised—you couldn’t be a complete idiot and make it to graduate school, and it had been clear from the moment Blaine opened his mouth when he came in inquiring about the help wanted sign that he was very well educated. He’d been charming, extraordinarily eloquent, and something about the absolute clarity and thoughtfulness with which he said everything had left Kurt reeling. Even with all of that forewarning, Kurt was blown away by just  _how_ smart Blaine was and it was doing strange things to him—he’d always been rather attracted to smart guys.

  
“Kurt?” Blaine said, laughing a little.

  
Kurt shook himself and forced his eyes up to Blaine’s, which was a huge mistake on his part. Kurt was so far gone that he couldn’t look into the other man’s eyes without melting a little on the inside. “Sorry,” Kurt murmured, taking a sip of his latte (pumpkin spice, of course) and smiling apologetically.

  
“No, I’m sorry,” Blaine said, smiling to himself as he looked down and covered his eyes with his hand for a moment. He looked up and took a sip of his coffee. “I sometimes forget that everyone isn’t obsessed with philosophy. What do you like to do, when you aren’t making the bakery smell like heaven?”

  
Really? How could Blaine say something like that? It was extraordinarily cheesy, and if it were any other guy, Kurt would be annoyed by a line like that. This wasn’t any other guy. This was  _Blaine_ , the kid (okay, he was only two years younger than Kurt) who made his heart flip in his chest and arousal coil tightly in his belly.

  
“Well,” Kurt started, then stopped. What  _did_ he do with his life? “I used to be trying to break into entertainment.” He took a deep breath and fiddled with his hands. His eyes flickered up to Blaine’s. “I wanted to a Broadway star.”

  
Blaine smiled indulgently. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

  
Kurt’s smile faltered. “I don’t really sing much anymore. Or dance.”

  
Blaine nodded approvingly. “You have the right body for a dancer. Long, lean, powerful…” His voice had dropped a little as he spoke, and the way he leaned in a little and flicked his eyes up to Kurt’s had Kurt shivering a little.

  
“Thanks,” Kurt whispered.

  
“So,” Blaine said conversationally, as if he hadn’t just melted Kurt’s brain, “You told me about what you used to want, but…what about now?”

  
Kurt shrugged. “I’ve been so busy basically running the bakery I haven’t had time to do much else. And really…the broadway dream is over. I’m not really sure what I’m going to do with my life—I’d always…well, it’d be fun to own my own dance studio, but that’s just as much of a pipe dream as trying to become a star. I’m comfortable right now, and that’s enough.”

  
Kurt jumped when one of Blaine’s hands—far rougher than he’d expected, covered his on the table.

  
“Sorry,” Blaine said, making as though to move his hand away.

  
Kurt slapped his other hand over it. “No, no, I’m just…jumpy. And nervous.”

  
“Oh?” Blaine replied, a small smirk gracing his lips. “Why’s that?”

  
“You,” Kurt breathed.

  
And then he realized what he’d said and froze.

  
_F_   
_U_   
_C_   
_K_

  
“I’m…I’m so sorry. That was…awkward of me,” he whispered, looking down and yanking his hands off the table. He wrung them in his lap, trying to resist the urge to vomit or run away.

  
“I don’t mind,” Blaine said smoothly. “I don’t mind that I make you nervous. In fact, I think it’s kind of cute.”

  
Kurt looked up sharply— he hadn’t quite expected that response. “Oh.”

  
“Really, it’s my fault. You looked really sad for a minute and I…perhaps I shouldn’t have done it?”

  
Kurt sighed. Blaine had just been trying to be nice and comforting, and Kurt had gone and essentially confessed to being attracted to him (not that he had to confess it was probably so hideously  _obvious)._ But what about the “it’s cute” part? Did that mean that…no, no,  _no,_ obviously Kurt was making too much of those two words. Clearly the right response to this entire situation was fuck, fuck and more  _fuck_ because he totally making a fool of himself and why was Blaine just staring at him like that—had he said something out loud?

  
“Yes,” Blaine answered as he stifled his laughter, “you said it all out loud.”

  
Kurt blushed and his stomach leapt into his throat. “Okay then. I’m just gonna go die in a hole now and we can pretend this whole thing never happened.”

  
Blaine’s lips twitched. “Well…I like that your response to things is to, how did you put it, fuck, fuck and more fuck, because that’s something I could definitely work with. Also, the “it’s cute part” probably means  _exactly_ what you think it means. So…calm down. I find your word vomit hilarious and endearing.”

  
Kurt kept his eyes on the table. God he hated his life so much right now, even if Blaine did somehow manage to find his neurotic babbling endearing.

  
“Kurt, you have nothing to be embarrassed about right now.”

  
Kurt remained silent.

  
Blaine sighed. “If it makes you feel any better, I definitely don’t mind that you find me attractive—I kind of thought you didn’t really want to be here when you yanked your hands away—like you had a problem with me touching you or something.”

  
_God no._

  
Kurt flushed. “No,” he said quietly, forcing himself to meet Blaine’s eyes. “Not at all.”

He found that he couldn’t look away—there was something precarious about this moment. A few words could send them falling one way or another, or they could stay here, just on the edge of something they knew not what. Something flickered in the air between them, hot and wild, and then they looked down, swallowing hard as they tried to make sense of what had just happened. Blaine was the first to look up, smile, and turn their conversation back to normal things.

_____________

Kurt frowned. Olivia, the girl who usually came in early in the morning and helped him bake, was out with a serious case of mono for at least a week. He’d been calling all of the employees and asking them if they could come and help. All of them were, of course, unwilling or had a good enough excuse. He sighed, and dialed the last name on his list.

“Hi Kurt,” Blaine’s smooth, deep voice purred in his ear.

Fuck. Even with him not even being there, Blaine managed to make his knees go weak.

“H-hey,” he stammered. He shook himself and put his professional voice on, and explained the situation.

Blaine sighed. “Well…alright.”

Kurt thanked him profusely. This was getting ridiculous. Not only was Blaine gorgeous and amazing, he was also  _reliable_. Kurt was going to fall in love with him any day now, at this rate. His breath caught at that thought—where had that come from? Falling in love? No, no, this was a crazy wild attraction he had to get over; falling in love would be reckless at best.

“I’m sure you can make it up to me.”

Kurt gulped.

 


	3. Step Three: Let it Simmer

Blaine wiped his eyes sleepily, and damn if it wasn’t the cutest fucking thing Kurt had ever seen.   
  
“So I put…how many blueberries in this?” Blaine asked for the third time, peering into the bowl.   
  
“I think you need some more coffee,” Kurt said gently, taking the bag of frozen blueberries from him.   
  
“Yeah,” Blaine agreed, yawning. “I’ll start on the frosting for the pumpkin spice cupcakes when I’m done, okay? Cinnamon cream cheese, right?” he asked as he went to the binder where Kurt kept all of the bakery’s recipes.   
  
Kurt nodded. “Right.” He turned his attention to his task and desperately tried to ignore the way that his heart fluttered at how adorable Blaine had been over the past few days as he tried not to fall asleep every morning. He wanted to take him in his arms and cuddle him, and lick along the side of his jaw and kiss the shit out of him and—  
  
Kurt shook his head as he slowly folded the blueberries into the batter. He really had to stop thinking about his coworker like this—mutual confessions of attraction notwithstanding. Blaine smiled at him sleepily and his stupid heart skipped a beat. They chatted about their favorite books and movies as they worked, and Kurt was glad to know they had so much in common. Blaine’s eyes were absolutely sparkling as he professed his love for karaoke, and Kurt couldn’t stop himself from secretly dreaming of them going out on a date and singing a romantic duet. But that would be crazy, because they were just friends, and not really even that—they worked together, and Kurt was getting way, WAY ahead of himself. He had to find a way to purge himself of these crazy thoughts he was having about Blaine.  
  
By the time Kurt had the blueberry muffins in the oven, Blaine had finished with the frosting and was looking at it dubiously.   
  
“I followed your instructions to the letter, but is it any good?”  
  
Kurt walked over and stood next to Blaine, peering into the bowl. “Looks fine to me. Let’s taste it.”   
  
Kurt reached for a spoon and scooped some out of the bowl. He dragged his finger through one side of it and touched his finger to his lips, tongue scraping the frosting off as he smiled. “This is my favorite frosting, you know, and you did a great job with it.” He gave the spoon to Blaine. “Try it!”   
  
Blaine swiped his finger through the rest of it and brought it to his lips. He looked directly into Kurt’s eyes as he lapped at it.   
  
“Oh,” he moaned, eyes sliding shut for a moment. “It’s delicious.”   
  
He swirled his tongue around his finger and Kurt had to stop himself from gasping.  _Fuck_. That had no right to be as hot as it was. But the flare of arousal that surged through him as Blaine licked his finger was nothing compared to what he felt when Blaine, eyes still locked on his, sucked the digit into his mouth.   
  
Kurt’s mouth fell open and he gasped. Oh sweet fuck.   
  
“Blaine…” Kurt winced a little inside—he’d meant to say that warningly, not like he wanted to Blaine to drop to his knees and suck him off until he couldn’t fucking breathe anymore.  
  
“Yes, Kurt?” Blaine’s voice could be described as nothing less than seductive. He stepped toward Kurt and grabbed his wrist.   
  
Kurt watched in fascination as Blaine trailed his finger around the rim of the bowl and smeared frosting on Kurt’s wrist.   
  
“You missed a spot.” He brought Kurt’s wrist to his lips and licked it softly, his golden eyes boring into Kurt’s as he started sucking at the sensitive skin.   
  
Kurt gasped. “Blaine,  _fuck_ …” He was so fucking hard, and Blaine had barely touched him.   
  
“Need something?” Blaine mouthed against his skin.   
  
Kurt’s eyes shut as Blaine continued torturing him with his hot wet mouth, flicking his tongue between Kurt’s fingers and when he sucked one into his mouth, Kurt groaned.   
  
“Oh, God,  _fuck,_ Blaine…”   
  
“What do you want?” Blaine growled, dropping Kurt’s hand and pushing his ass into the counter with a firm grip on his hips.   
  
 _You, fuck, I want you.  
  
“_We can’t do this,” Kurt gasped, even as his hips arched up into the rough press of Blaine’s hands.   
  
“Why not,” Blaine muttered, nosing at Kurt’s neck.   
  
“Unprofessional.”   
  
Blaine laughed. “Cant’ see that anyone would care.”   
  
“Can’t, can’t, oh  _FUCK,_ we can’t,” he babbled as Blaine’s lips trailed up the sensitive skin of Kurt’s throat. “Blaine,” he whined.   
  
“Tell me what you want, baby.”   
  
The pet name sent a hot new wave of lust through him—Kurt had always thought nicknames were stupid, but when Blaine said it like that, well, it wasn’t stupid at all.   
  
Kurt opened his eyes and God, Blaine was so close, so good. Too close, too fucking good.   
  
“Can’t,” he whispered, pushing Blaine backwards and stumbling into the little office he and Kay used to conduct the financial and business aspects of the bakery’s affairs. He locked the door behind him.   
  
“Kurt?” he heard Blaine ask from the other side of the door.   
  
“Watch the blueberry muffins,” Kurt said, his voice higher than he’d meant it to be. “Have to make a phone call,” he lied.   
  
“Ooookay,” Blaine said awkwardly, and he waited until he heard Blaine walk away to shove his pants down his hips and take his aching cock out.   
  
Yeah, he had to make a phone call. That is, if making a phone call meant that you had your hand around your cock and were rubbing and stroking and squeezing it while you tried not to think about hazel eyes and hot wet mouth around it.   
  
Fuck, this was going to end quickly. Shit, god, he needed to find something to come on or in because Kay would fucking KILL him if he messed up her perfect office. He spied a pastry bag on the desk and reached for it desperately. He felt strange as he put the large end of it around his dick and exploded inside of it, trying hard not to moan, or whisper Blaine’s name as he did so.   
  
His chest was still heaving when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped out of his skin, almost dropping the soiled pastry bag on the carpet.   
  
“You okay, Kurt?” Blaine asked, voice muffled by the thick wood of the door.  
  
“Yes!” Kurt shouted, wincing because his reply sounded more like shout of ecstasy. “I’m  _fantastic_.”   
  
Blaine giggled. “Well, the blueberry muffins are out. And I wish that you’d let me help you. Would have made you come so fucking hard.”   
  
Oh.  
  
Shit.   
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
Damn.   
  
 **FUCK**.   
  
Kurt stuffed the pastry bag deep into the office trashcan, rubbed some GermX on his hands and smoothed his hair back. He was gonna go back out there, pretend like hadn’t just happened, and be a fucking professional.   
  
If he could ever stop blushing.   
  



	4. Step Four: But Be Careful Not To Let it Boil Over

Kurt politely declined Blaine’s offer to come over for lunch after their shift, and was distant, yet kind to him the next two mornings.   
  
On Thursday, Blaine had clearly had enough, because he yanked the half made bowl of chocolate frosting out of Kurt’s hands, slammed it on the counter (sending a cloud of powdered sugar all over them and the counter) and backed Kurt up against the wall.  
  
“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed.  “What in the hell’s gotten into you?”   
  
“Nothing yet, but you could, if you’d stop being so fucking ridiculous,” he growled, pressing the backs of Kurt’s hands to the wall.   
  
“What?” Kurt squawked. He tried to ignore the part of him that really, really wanted to tell his ideas of propriety and professionalism where to get off and get off, oh god,  _inside_ of Blaine.   
  
“You know I want you, and  _God…_ ” he groaned, pressed his hips into Kurt’s, pinning him against the wall. He couldn’t escape if he wanted to, and fuck, he didn’t want to. “Kurt, you can’t look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want this.” He thrust against Kurt to prove his point and laughed when he moaned and pushed up against him.   
  
“Blaine…”   
  
And then finally, fucking  _finally_ Blaine was leaning in and Kurt thought their lips were going to finally fucking touch and he shut up, but Blaine surprised him. He licked the sugar off of his lips and the slide of Blaine’s tongue on his lips fucking killed Kurt. He whined.

“It’s more than just the sexual tension—we have great chemistry…we could be something if you let us,” Blaine whispered, his lips still so close that Kurt was barely able to stop himself from leaning in and kissing them.  
  
“That’s beside the point,” Kurt said lamely. He wasn’t even sure why he was fighting this crazy thing between them anymore. Blaine was amazing…sexy, smart, and they had so much in common. It was so perfect. Maybe it was  _too_ perfect, maybe—   
  
“Shut up and stop thinking so much.“ Blaine backed off and pulled him forward by the hand. “Turn around and put your hands on the counter,” he ordered.   
  
Kurt shivered. “Jesus fucking Christ.  _Blaine_.” Kurt did as he was told, his breath hitching in his throat as he gripped the counter hard, trying to ground himself.   
  
He felt Blaine behind him as a prickling sensation on his skin and breathed in the heady scent of his cologne before Blaine ever touched him.

“I know you fucking want it,” Blaine hissed, pressing his cock into Kurt’s ass as his hands slid over his shoulders and down his arms until his hands covered Kurt’s.

“Wanting it was never part of the problem, Blaine.”

“So let go then,” Blaine whispered, nipping Kurt’s earlobe as his hands tightened over Kurt’s. Kurt gasped, so loud it echoed in the kitchen. But he was too far gone to care.

“Too much,” Blaine murmured along the side of his neck, making him shiver.

“Not enough, fuck, I need more…” Kurt rasped.

Blaine’s laugh vibrated through him as he bucked his hips forward, sending a shiver through both of them. It was so good, but not enough. “Wanna bend you over the fucking counter, pull your pants down and fuck you,” he growled.   
    
Blaine moved one of his hands so that he was cupping Kurt’s cock through his pants. Kurt’s voice was a breathless whine. “Oh God…”

“Want me to touch you?” 

“Please.” 

He couldn’t see, but Kurt knew Blaine had to be smirking as he unzipped Kurt’s pants and shoved them down a little, along with his underwear so that his cock sprang free from his pants. Blaine’s hand, calloused and sure, felt fucking fantastic. He was going to come embarrassingly fast, but he’d been dreaming about this forever. 

“Blaine…fuck, I’m…” 

“You wanna come, baby?” Blaine growled in his ear.

“Yes…”

Kurt’s hips bucked forward into Blaine’s hands as Blaine thrust hard against his ass, hard enough to knock him forward half a step.  

“Beg for it.”

This was the kind of thing that would normally make Kurt blush, the kind of thing he’d half ass and giggle about, but there was nothing funny about this, no fucking way he wasn’t going to give Blaine just what he wanted if it meant he got to come. Kurt wasted no time. “Blaine…please, fuck, let me come…”

“Do it,” Blaine ordered. “Come for me.”

Blaine’s name echoed loudly in the kitchen as Kurt came harder than he had in ages.

“God, Kurt, so fucking hot…” Blaine whispered, biting down on the back of Kurt’s neck as he came in his pants, nails pressing into Kurt’s hands as he rocked against him and murmured nonsense into Kurt’s ear.

They were both panting as they came down. “Fuck,” Blaine mumbled, kissing and licking the already reddening bite mark on Kurt’s neck.

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed. “Fuck.”

“Turn around.” 

Kurt sucked in a breath as Blaine looked him dead in the eye and licked Kurt’s come off of his hands. Kurt’s cock gave an interested twitch—God that was hot. Blaine pressed their foreheads together for a moment, nuzzling their noses together. “Have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Kurt’s eyebrow rose, even though his heart was fluttering inside his chest. “We’re going a little out of order, aren’t we?”

Blaine shrugged. “Kind of. We haven’t even kissed yet. So is that a yes?”

Kurt nodded, and thought about leaning in a little—part of him wanted to taste himself in Blaine’s mouth. It wouldn’t be the most conventional first kiss he’d ever had with someone, but…clearly they weren’t going the conventional route.

A loud clapping sound made both of them jump. 

Kurt jumped around and the color drained out of his face. 

“Well boys,” Kay drawled, fanning herself where she stood in the doorway, ”That was hot. My applause is well deserved.”

Blaine smiled, scratching the back of his neck. “Well…thanks?” 

Kurt’s face was beet red. “I’m….so sorry, I uhm—” 

“Kurt, baby, shut  _up._ I’m clapping. Clearly I’m okay with this.”

“Okay,” Kurt whispered. “I’m gonna go…clean up.”

She nodded. “Sure thing. Might want to zip your pants up, though.”

Kurt looked down and groaned. The universe clearly hated him.  

  
_____________

The dinner was absolutely perfect. Kurt got to dust off his rusty French skills at the cute little corner restaurant Blaine had taken him to, and their conversation was fantastic. It flowed seamlessly from politics and music to jokes and serious questions. Kurt couldn’t have imagined a more lovely evening in his life. The wine and food were good, he had a great guy sitting across from him who he really, really connected with and the weather was crisp and beautiful as they walked back to Blaine’s car.

“Wanna come over?” Blaine asked. “Maybe…watch a movie?” But the look in Blaine’s eyes and the not so subtle lift of his eyebrows made it clear that they probably wouldn’t even turn the TV on.

Kurt rolled his eyes internally. If this was Blaine trying to be coy and sexy, then he was failing, but failing adorably. “Yes,” Kurt said huskily, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and bending his head to Blaine’s ear. “Take me home…and we’ll see what happens.”

Blaine groaned. “I have no idea how I’m going to drive home—I want you so bad.”

Kurt grinned. “I’m sure you’ll find a way.”


	5. Step Five: Let the Flavors Blend Overnight

Blaine fumbled with his keys as Kurt watched him, eyes sparkling with amusement. He pushed down the slight embarrassment he felt at being so obviously aroused and distracted that he couldn’t open his own fucking door and focused on getting the key in the hole. 

 

“Seems like you’re having trouble lining things up,” Kurt murmured, laughing huskily in Blaine’s ears as he took the keys from him and turned the key in the lock. 

“I assure you it’s not a common problem,” Blaine promised. Kurt laughed as Blaine’s eyebrows did that ridiculously obvious waggling thing again. Just like last time, Kurt found it terribly endearing. He gave Blaine his keys back as they stepped into the apartment. He was going to look around and appraise Blaine’s decorating skills, but he didn’t have the chance. Blaine grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down the hallway into the bedroom. 

“I thought we were going to watch a movie,” Kurt teased. 

Blaine groaned. “Seriously?” 

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes . “Well, that’s what you said, isn’t it?” 

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, I did. Comedy, drama or action?”

“Comedy,” Kurt replied, hiding a grin at Blaine’s failed attempts to look perfectly calm. “Hey can I use your bathroom really quick?” 

Blaine nodded and headed back toward the living room. Kurt giggled as he stepped backwards and sat on the edge of the bed, unzipping his boots and kicking them off to the side. He dropped his jacket on top of them, along with his t-shirt, pants and socks. He’d leave the underwear for Blaine. 

“Blaine, can you come back here? I need your help with something.” 

“Ooookay,” Blaine said, voice confused as Kurt heard his footsteps padding down the hall. 

Blaine was holding a few DVDs in his hand and dropped then when he saw Kurt lounging on his bed, almost naked.

“ _Fuck,”_ was all he could say.

Kurt smirked. Blaine more than deserved this after all the times he’d left Kurt flustered and wanting. 

“I tried, but I can’t get these off by myself. Help me?”  He fluttered his eyelashes and struggled not to laugh as Blaine gasped when he trailed a fingertip over the band of his underwear.

“Fucking hell,” Blaine growled, peeling off his shirt and stripping off his pants. 

“So, you gonna help me out?” 

Blaine’s answer was to straddle Kurt, push him down on the bed and kiss the tip of his nose. ”Where in the hell did I find you?” he whispered. 

Kurt’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Just kiss me already.” 

Blaine laughed, tightened his fingers in Kurt’s silky hair and touched his lips softly to Kurt’s. Kurt groaned and his hands automatically shot up to tangle in Blaine’s curls. He opened his mouth and Blaine’s tongue slid along his bottom lip, seeking entrance.

 _Fireworks,_ Kurt thought as he surrendered and Blaine’s tongue stole into his mouth and they both moaned, _not just a novelist’s invention._

Arousal burst through his belly and he slid his hands down Blaine’s back and cupped his ass, pulling it down so that their cocks ground together.

“Sweet fucking hell,” Blaine ground out, eyes closed as he struggled to breathe. “Best first kiss  _ever_.”

Kurt giggled and tugged Blaine down for another magnificent kiss—it was just lips and tongues touching, but _hell,_ it was the best thing Kurt had ever felt. Kurt could kiss Blaine for hours and never be unsatisfied. “Fuck me.” He felt a little cold as Blaine’s body ceased covering his to yank open his bedside table and pull out what Kurt guessed were condoms and lube. The bed bounced a little as Blaine pulled at Kurt’s shoulder, tugging him further up the bed.

He hooked his fingers under Kurt’s underwear. “Want these off,” he mumbled. “Wanna fucking see you.”

Kurt shimmied, Blaine pulled, and then he was finally, gloriously naked. Blaine’s eyes widened. “Fucking hell. Oh my fucking God.”

Kurt blushed a little. It’s not like he had a monster cock or anything—maybe he was a little bigger than someone might expect given the litheness of his frame, but…Blaine was looking at him like he’d just won a million dollars, and it made Kurt feel  _wanted_. Not that he didn’t know that Blaine wanted him, but Blaine wanted _him,_ and that was kind of amazing.

“Well, you know how to make a guy feel special,” Kurt mused as Blaine started kissing and stroking his chest.

Blaine looked up at him. “But you  _are_  special, Kurt. So amazing.”

Kurt’s heart squeezed inside of him. “So are you,” he whispered.

Blaine grinned, and continued kissing his way down Kurt’s body. God that boy was talented with his tongue—Kurt was going to have to add it to his ever increasing and frighteningly long list of reasons why he wanted to keep Blaine.

“Spread your legs a little for me,” Blaine mumbled. He knelt between Kurt’s knees and reached out, gripping the base of Kurt’s cock and licking the tip. He looked up and Kurt was up on his elbows, watching, his eyes dark and half lidded.

“You look so hot doing that,” Kurt said.

Blaine grinned and took Kurt more than halfway down—no easy feat. Kurt’s toes curled as he arched up into Blaine’s hot, talented mouth. “Fuck,” he hissed. He fell back on the bed and buried his hands in Blaine’s hair as his knees went tight around Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine was so good at this, his tongue was like magic, and this was going to be over way too soon.

“Blaine, stop!”

Blaine pulled himself away and stared up at Kurt curiously as his tongue darted out and swiped over his lips and Kurt shuddered. “What’s wrong?”

Kurt shook his head. “You’re too good at that—-don’t want to come unless you’re inside of me.”

Blaine shut his eyes and breathed deeply. “You’re going to  _kill_  me by the time this night is over,” he said hoarsely. He scrambled up on the bed, rolled the condom over his cock and slicked it up with lube.

“When’s the last time you did this?” Blaine whispered as Kurt spread his legs, drew his knees up placed his feet flat on the bed, spreading himself wide open for Blaine. Blaine grunted, sliding the end of his slippery dick across Kurt’s asshole.

Kurt mmmed in response, arching into the touch. “It’s been a while since someone fucked me,” he admitted. “But that doesn’t mean you have to treat me like a virgin. Fuck me, Blaine.”

“Fuck,” Blaine moaned as he pushed forward and Kurt opened to him. God, fuck, Kurt was  _so_ tight as Blaine slid inside of him, drew back and pushed in again, a little further this time.

“Blaine,” Kurt hissed, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes tight against the slow, hot burn of Blaine pushing inside of him. Blaine stilled.

“You okay?” He snapped his hips forward once, hands gripping Kurt’s hips hard as he struggled to keep himself still, waiting for Kurt’s reply. Instead of saying anything, Kurt placed the bottoms of his feet on Blaine’s ass, relaxed, and pushed Blaine further inside of him as he bucked his hips forward.

“Oh,  _Kurt,”_ Blaine gasped out, bracing himself on his elbows and kissing Kurt hard on the lips, rolling his hips into him as pleasure coiled hot and tight in his belly.

“Move,” Kurt growled. Blaine drew back, hissing at the drag of Kurt’s ass around him, before thrusting back inside in one continuous thrust. He did it again, and again, grasping Kurt’s hips hard enough to bruise as his thrusts became shallower and faster. He wrapped a hand around Kurt’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

“Blaine, fuck, I’m gonna come!” he wailed, hips bucking into Blaine’s hand as he tried to get Blaine deeper and deeper inside of him, feet pressing hard from where they still rested on Blaine’s ass. Blaine groaned as his hand was covered in hot sticky come, and when he felt Kurt’s ass tighten around his cock, he cried out and was lost as he came buried deep inside of Kurt’s hot, tight ass.

Blaine was breathing heavily as he slumped down over Kurt’s body. “Jesus,” he mumbled into the sheets, “That was fucking  _amazing_. “

Kurt nodded and mmmed in agreement. Blaine sat up, pulled out of Kurt and took care of the condom, getting up and throwing it in the trashcan in his bathroom. He brought back a damp cloth and wiped Kurt’s stomach clean, tossing it on his bedside table when he was done. Kurt moved over to make room for Blaine on the bed, and they lay on their sides, drinking each other in.

Kurt reached out tentatively, trailing his fingertips over Blaine’s shoulders and down his arm until he reached his hand. He interlaced their fingers and brought Blaine’s hands to his lips, kissing each one of the knuckles slowly.

“I’m so glad you…” But Kurt didn’t know what he even wanted to say.

“Glad that I what, Kurt.”

“Glad that we’re here.” Kurt smiled weakly, then snaked a hand up and tangled it in the wild mass of dark curls, bringing Blaine’s head down for a kiss that led to him rolling them over so that he was on top of Blaine, teeth nipping at his neck as he gasped in pleasure and surprise.

“That might leave a mark,” Blaine moaned, the unspoken words completely forgotten as he writhed under Kurt’s touch.

“You want me to, don’t you? Because you’re mine.” He hadn’t mean to say that last word, but it sounded absolutely perfectly right now that it was out.

Blaine groaned at that last word, and it didn’t fail to capture Kurt’s attention. “You like it when I call you mine?”

“Yes,” Blaine admitted. “I’ve been wanting to be yours since the first time I saw you. I….actually already had a job at a bookstore, and I saw you in the window, and that “help wanted” sign and….” Blaine turned his face and buried in the pillow. Kurt leaned down, turned Blaine’s face back to him and kissed him, just because he could.

Kurt giggled. “That’s….well, I hope you get paid as much here as you did there.”

“I don’t think you’d like that,” Blaine said seriously, lifting his head off the bed, lips plumped up for another kiss. Kurt obliged him. “I don’t think I would have liked it much either—my supervisor there was this cranky joyless woman named Margaret, and…I don’t think fucking her would have been near as much fun as it was to fuck you.”

Kurt couldn’t help himself—he cracked up. “Blaine,” he gasped between laughs, “I’m trying to be dominant and sexy and you are  _killing_  me right now.”

Blaine arched his hips up, his cock rubbing against Kurt’s deliciously. They both groaned. “How’s that? Still laughing?” he panted out as they rocked against one another.

“God, shut up.”

“Make me.”

Kurt leaned down, and there was only the sound of gasping and wet lips sliding and groans when it was particularly good, then Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes and a fresh wave of lust slammed into him. “Want you so bad…”

Blaine’s hand shot out and he waved his hand uselessly toward the bedside table. Kurt nodded and left for a second, but only for a second, and then he was pressing his cock inside of Blaine and they both groaned because  _fuck_ how did that feel so perfect?

Kurt kissed Blaine as he slid in and out of him languidly, catching every sound with his mouth until he couldn’t tell who was make what noises, but it didn’t fucking matter. Blaine bit his lip and he hissed.

“Sorry,” Blaine mumbled. “Got carried away.”

“No,” Kurt growled. “Don’t apologize.” He gripped Blaine’s hips as he thrust in particularly hard, making them both see stars. “It was hot.”

Blaine’s response was a long drawn out ‘Oh’ as he squeezed his eyes tight and Kurt fucked him, hard and deep and  _fuck_ he was going to come. And with a grunt and Kurt’s hand gripped tightly around his cock, stroking and squeezing, he did. Kurt froze above him, cried out, and collapsed on top of Blaine as he came in white hot waves that left him breathless over and over again. He thought that he’d died and gone some place way better than heaven could ever be if he believed in it.

Kurt had had  _plenty_ of sex—all he had to do was walk into a bar and he had his pick of hot men that were eager to please him, but it had never,  _ever_

been like this. All the sweetness of his first love and the rough hot passion of the men he fucked up against walls and never saw again all rolled into one. Then there was something more, something new and he didn’t know what to do with it. Maybe he knew what to call it, though. He may not have wanted to admit it, but as he looked in Blaine’s mesmerizing, golden eyes he saw that same wondrous confusion reflected back at him, he was completely and utterly lost.

 

 


	6. Step Six: Stir Until All Ingredients Are Well Mixed

Kurt yawned and tried to roll over, but he couldn’t—something hot and solid was holding him fast. Had he gone out and fucked someone last night and passed out and for some reason stayed the night? No, couldn’t be—he didn’t feel hung over, he realized as he blinked and looked around the room. He struggled to roll over and made whomever it was a little restless and he finally got free and as the dark curls came into view, memories of last night surged up inside of him. Blaine’s face when he’d walked in and seen Kurt on his bed, the clatter of DVD’s as he’d dropped them, the growl in Blaine’s voice as he climbed on the bed and marked and claimed Kurt with some kind of magic he’d never experienced before. He thought of being inside of Blaine, the tightness, the searing heat of the best orgasm he’d ever had, the way they’d fallen asleep holding each other, drowning in each other’s eyes and kissing and talking about absolutely nothing.

Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered, and so did Kurt’s heart, and he knew with absolute certainty what they’d been trying to say as they stared at each other last night.

_I’m so in love with you._

Blaine’s eyes opened and he smiled when he saw Kurt staring down at him.

“G’morning,” he mumbled.

Kurt smiled. “Good morning.”

“What are you thinking about?”

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to stop himself from saying it. “I think I’m in love with you,” he said finally.

Blaine inhaled sharply, his body tensing in…well, Kurt wasn’t sure. Surprise at best, anxiety at worst. “Oh, _God._ ”

Either way, that wasn’t quite the answer he’d been expecting. He thought he’d seen the same thing in Blaine’s eyes last night, and maybe….fuck, maybe he’d been wrong. “I…” He rolled over on his back, slinging his arm over his face to hide the rising feelings inside of him. “That was a stupid thing to say.”

“Hey,” Blaine said softly, rolling so that he was propped up on an elbow, looking down at Kurt. “Don’t be like that, I’m just surprised, and it was only the wrong thing to say if you didn’t mean it. Did you not mean it?”

“No,” Kurt exhaled, wincing inside as Blaine moved his hand away from his face. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep, calming breaths. “I meant it.”

“Well good.” Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt’s lips softly, then drew back. Kurt’s eyes popped open. “Cause I  _know_  I’m in love with you.”

“What?”

Blaine smiled. “What, you think I apply for jobs just to get into people’s pants?”

Kurt bit his lip and laughed awkwardly. “I don’t know, maybe?”

“I’ve never wanted anyone so bad in my life,” Blaine confessed. “And now that I have you, because I’m not some kind of…I’m a careful guy and—this,” he gestured to the rumpled sheets, their naked bodies, the clothes on the floor, “means you’re mine and I’m yours and you have to have shower sex with me and go out to dinner and be in love with me for as long as you can stand it because—“

Blaine’s rambling speech was cut off by Kurt crashing his lips into his and neither of them cared about morning breath cause  _God,_ this felt like home.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? And yes, yes to all of it, shower sex especially.”

Blaine grinned and rolled out of bed, stretching in a way that was incredibly appealing given that he was half-hard and naked.

“Where are you going?” Kurt whined, thinking that if Blaine started doing things he’d have to put in way more effort to get more sex than he would if Blaine were lying in bed next to him. “How are you even capable of moving right now?”

“Shower,” Blaine murmured. “You did say yes to shower sex. But if you’re not interested now, I can just rub soap all over my wet naked body all by myself.”

Kurt was out of bed in seconds.

  
_____________

Kay smiled to herself as she walked through the back entrance of the bakery on Monday morning. Things were going well. She’d had a fantastic weekend and was really pleased with the new idea she had for a cranberry white chocolate pistachio bar for the Christmas season. She couldn’t wait to see what Kurt thought about it; she’d never tell him, but he had an excellent palate and helped her perfect some of her best ideas. She put her purse down in the office and headed into the kitchen, stopping when she realized that there was  _giggling_ coming from within. The last time she’d heard funny noises coming from kitchen, she’d been treated to a rather fantastic show. She peeked around the corner silently and sighed sadly. No cocks were out this time, nor was there any dirty talk.

Kurt was perched on the counter next to a forgotten lump of bread dough, his legs dangling as Blaine stood between them. They were kissing so sweetly it made her heart flutter in her chest—not that she’d ever tell them. Kay prided herself on being snarky and hilarious, not sweet and endearing. But something about Kurt and Blaine made her stop and smile, and made her heart do funny things. She thought of Kurt like a baby brother in some senses—she invited him over for holidays if he didn’t have other plans, and his smile made her feel incredibly warm inside. She was fiercely protective of him, and hadn’t necessarily been very nice to any of the boys she’d met. But this Blaine boy, well…he was kind of hard not to like.

Really, it was a pity he was gay and that she was an old, wicked woman, because she could definitely teach him a thing or two. If it wasn’t for the fact that she had so many motherly feelings toward Kurt, she’d try to wedge her way in-between them for a night or two in exchange for a pay raise. She shook her head and giggled. Maybe she should turn the bakery over to Kurt, move to LA, and write scripts for poorly produced porn films. Where did she even come up with this kind of bullshit?

Apparently she’d giggled out loud, because they pulled back from one another and turned to look at her. She sucked in a breath—their eyes were piercingly beautiful, even at this distance. Then she saw the way they looked at each other and knew that this was more than just another moment of trying to get out some of the sexual tension that she’d seen brewing between them for quite some time now.

Kay allowed herself to smile as she walked up to them and said, “So you two finally got together.”

Kurt’s cheeks flushed. “Yeah.”

“And you tried to pretend like you weren’t interested,” she said, wanting to see Blaine’s reaction to that.  
  
Surprisingly, Blaine just grinned and winked at her. “I always knew Kurt liked me—he’s not very good at hiding his feelings, is he?”

Kay laughed as she and Blaine continued poking fun at Kurt (much to his annoyance, of course). He huffed and slid off the counter, and she had to stop herself from ‘aww-ing’ when Blaine pouted and demanded that Kurt come back and love him. Kurt pretended to ignore him and kneaded the dough with a little bit too much force. Blaine, however, was undeterred.

“So, you know, Kurt here has some of the best buns in town,” he said conversationally.

“Well you’d know, wouldn’t you?” she replied, biting her lip to keep from laughing as Kurt whirled around and stared at Blaine, his cheeks red and his eyes blazing.

“Blaine!” Kurt snapped, practically abusing the poor lump of dough beneath his fingers.

“What?” he said, gesturing to the dough on the counter, “ You really do make some of the best bread I’ve ever had. Kay’s quite lucky to have you.”

She couldn’t help herself—she cracked up. “Yes,” she agreed. “ I am. I’ll be off now, boys. Try to get some work done, will you? I don’t pay you to make out in the kitchen.”

 _Those boys,_  she thought as she went to the front to empty the cash register,  _seem to be simply made for each other._

As true as that was, and as warm as it made her heart feel, she couldn’t stop herself from making one last snarky comment as she walked by them on her way out, where they were, for the love of god, nuzzling noses. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to take my dental bills out of your next paychecks.”

Blaine’s laughter followed her out the door as she smiled to herself, feeling more than a little smug about that small bit of genius. She looked down at her pink bedazzled cowboy boots fondly and decided that maybe she’d go shoe shopping after she hit up the bank. There was this pair of crazy heels in the shape of a lions paw that she’d been dying to try on for months. If only they weren’t Christian Louboutin, she thought wistfully, then she could buy them and enjoy the barely concealed judgment on Kurt’s face. Even so, she could still make him shudder with the orange crocodile print patent leather pumps she bought on sale last week.


	7. Epilogue  : Frost and Garnish With Sprinkles

For most people, the coming of Christmas was marked by the purchase of a Christmas tree or wrapping gifts. For Blaine, It was the moment he took Nat King Cole’s “The Christmas Song” and slipped it into the CD player in his car. He’d always felt that of all the Christmas albums, this one summarized every warm and fuzzy feeling he had about his favorite holiday. It didn’t hurt that he could sing along to this one with more ease than some of the other Christmas classic. He placed his right hand palm up on the center console and smiled when Kurt’s gloved hand slid into his from the passenger seat. He squeezed it and his heart fluttered in his chest when the slim fingers he loved so much curled around his.

“Blaine, you know it’s not December yet, right?”

He chuckled. “Yeah but…there’s no good Thanksgiving music.”

“True, “Kurt conceded. “But most people at least wait until after Thanksgiving to start playing Christmas songs.”

Blaine smiled. “Well, I’m not most people. Not everyone can make you come in five seconds.”

Kurt flushed. “Look, it was only that one time, okay? You’d been teasing me all day!” There could have been no way that Blaine had been expecting Kurt to last when he’d been provoking him with dirty pictures and text messages all day long, and a final message just before Kurt left work telling him that he’d be “naked , ready and waiting ” when Kurt got home.

“I know, Kurt. I’m just kidding.” Blaine paused. “ Kind of, anyway. You know I completely own you.”

“Well…” Kurt started, trying to think of something that would prove Blaine otherwise. He couldn’t. “Well, I’m just as good at playing you,” he insisted finally.

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Oh!” he exclaimed suddenly, making Kurt jump. Blaine laughed at him, but said, “This is my favorite part though…shhh!”

_and so I’m offering this simple phrase_ _  
To kids from one to ninety-two_

Kurt joined him, and their voices blended together perfectly.   
  
 _Although it’s been said many times,_ _  
Many ways: “Merry Christmas to you_

The song faded out, and Blaine exhaled loudly. “Do you think your family is going to like me?” he asked nervously. Kurt had made it clear that his family loved him dearly, and that he was extraordinarily close to his father (who Blaine imagined to be protective, loving, wonderful, and utterly terrifying now that he was going to meet him).

“Mmm,” Kurt said thoughtfully. “I think they’re going to  _love_ you. Wanna know why?”

Blaine nodded.

Kurt gripped his hand a little tighter as he said, “Because they want me to be happy, and you make me so happy I can barely stand it.”

Blaine’s heart swelled. “You too. But…your dad and your brother aren’t going to try to kill me and your step-mom isn’t going to hate me? You swear?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Fine, my dad and Finn are going to be a little tough on you, but they’re total softies—just be you, and they’ll love you. You watch sports, so they’ll be surprised and impressed by all that useless knowledge you have. Carole is going to love you. You’ll probably end up talking to her more than me this whole weekend.”

“Alright. I’ll…calm down. I’m just, I really want them to like me, I know how important they are to you and—-“

“Blaine, shut up. Just shut up. You’re going to be  _fine._ It’s not like my dad even uses that shotgun in the hall closet for anything. You’re the first guy I’ve ever brought home, you know.”

Blaine sucked in a breath, partly because Kurt’s father owned a gun that apparently worked, partly because Blaine was going to be the first guy Kurt had ever brought home to meet his family. He didn’t know how to feel about either of those things. “Wow, Kurt, I…don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me you’ll calm down. Also, I might not judge you for freaking out if you keep singing—your voice is amazing.”

Blaine actually blushed, and Kurt smiled fondly.

“You’re both adorable and ridiculous. You love it when I tell you how much I love fucking your ass, but blush when I tell you when you sing beautifully.”

Blaine laughed. “Well, when you put it that way, it is a little ridiculous, isn’t it?” He leaned back a little and smiled dreamily as he thought of a million Thanksgivings and Christmases like this—going to visit their families together, having their own holidays in  _their_ own home. He tried to admonish himself for seeing a future with the amazing man next to him after barely two months, but…it seemed far too  _right_ to seem crazy.

“What are you thinking about?” Kurt asked a few miles later.

“Doing this every year with you for years and years to come.”

It was Kurt’s turn to be surprised. “Wow.”

Blaine’s hand tightened on the steering wheel. “Too much?”

Kurt shook his head, his hair ruffling as he did so. They’d been going back and forth over Kurt’s hair—Kurt said it was about the longest it had ever been and needed to be cut, but Blaine loved running his hands through it—it was extraordinarily soft. He loved how it framed Kurt’s face, the way it moved and how it was just a little bit wavy. Kurt’s shaky exhale snapped him out of his thoughts.

“I’ve kind of been thinking the same thing. Maybe it’s crazy, it’s barely been a month since we really started doing this, but…it just feels too right to be crazy, doesn’t it?”

Blaine smiled as Kurt echoed his earlier thoughts. “Doesn’t it just feel like we should have always been doing this? Sometimes I look at you and think that you’re what I’ve been looking for all this time.”

Kurt’s smile was bright as he turned, eyes shining and brilliant as he brought Blaine’s hands to his lips and kissed it. He held Blaine’s hand in both of his and nodded. “Me too.”

He placed Blaine’s hand back on the center console and let it go, turning away slightly to lay his cheek against the window. His eyes fluttered shut as Blaine’s voice floated over him as he drifted to sleep, singing songs he’d be sick of hearing by the end of next week. Kurt didn’t know if it was familiar and beloved songs beautifully sung that was making him feel this way or if it was something else too thrilling and terrifying to name that had his heart beating loudly in his chest as they made their way closer and closer to the place he’d always call home. He’d have to think about it later, because for now, everything was absolutely perfect.

 

 


End file.
